Keep Me Warm
by Lydzmrn
Summary: Staged after Mindy and Danny return from LA. Someone is hogging all the covers but can they think of other ways to keep warm.


**One shot. Smut. Staged after Danny and Mindy return from LA. Please let me know what you think. I want to improve my writing of M rated material, so leave your thoughts. **

**Thank you.**

"Hey, Danny? Could you not like hog all the blanket? I'm freezing! Why do you even need a blanket? You're always sweating!" Mindy grabbed on to her side of the blanket and dragged it off him.

"Hey! Stop that! I like being covered when I sleep." Danny said as he actively tried to get his share of the blanket back.

"Why Danny? Do you think the scary monsters aren't gonna get you if you're under your blankey?" Mindy said in a jokingly condescending tone.

Ever since returning from L.A., Mindy and Danny have been spending almost every night together. Most nights were at her apartment just so she could have access to her extensive closet in the mornings. Also, as she so bluntly put it, 'Danny's place was just not equipped for a female'.

The flight back two weeks ago had been eye opening to say the least. Danny had finally admitted to her how her felt. She had almost passed out! It was such an unexpected surprise, she couldn't contain the emotions that overcame her. She hadn't realize all the feelings she had suppressed into the size of a penny and stuffed in the back of her mind until he kissed her. In that moment it had all exploded to the size of an air balloon and had lifted both her and Danny up on to cloud nine. That is where they have been residing for the past couple weeks. In this present moment though, despite the lightheadedness of new love, she needed to sleep because she had a c-section at 9 in the morning.

"Fine. I'll just get another blanket then and you can stay over there on your side of the bed." Mindy was about to get up to fetch herself another blanket when Danny grabbed her hand and dragged her on to him. She liked it when he was a little rough with her. It was just so manly.

"Unless, you stay right here! I bet I could keep you warm." He had that lopsided grin on his face, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh God, you're so lame! Mindy rolled her eyes while rolling off him. He didn't let up though. He rolled on top of her. The shift in position suddenly heightened her senses. He was nestled in between her thighs, she could feel him hard against her thighs. He gyrated his hips just to get a rise out of her. He hit her sweet spot, Mindy unconsciously let out a moan.

Danny dipped his head, kissing her slowly while his hands grasp both her wrist and pulled them above her head. Mindy could feel her arousal rising quickly. She knew what kind of mood he was in when he restrained her.

Since being with Danny, she had come to realize that he was not as mundane as she had previously thought in the bed room. He was almost too adventurous for her sometimes, making her do things she had never thought of before. She didn't mind though, it was Danny. As long as it was him, she felt secure letting all her reservations fall aside.

While still holding her hostage, Danny dipped his head in the crook of her neck sucking her flesh hard then gliding his tongue over the spot. Mindy's pulse was racing, she went from needing sleep to needing Danny the moment he was on top of her. It was always like that with him, she needed him all the time, even when she didn't know it.

Danny's moved along her collar, down to the valley between her breast giving it the same attention as her neck. Mindy realized a long moaned and raised her hips to feel him against her.

"Patience" Danny whispered against her skin. He still held her wrists with one hand while the other moved under her to grab her ass. He raised her bottom half off the bed a little and ground into her. With only his boxer briefs and her underwear in the way, Mindy felt it to her core. She was glad they never liked sleeping in much clothes. The most exquisite sensation moved through her body and she felt her nipples pebble into hard points.

Danny tooled advantage of this, sliding down her body further to take her nipple into his mouth through her night shirt. The sensation of the warmth of his mouth mixed with the texture of the fabric against her nipple made her ache. She needed to feel him inside her, she needed the flesh to flesh contact. Pressure was quickly building inside her, and she knew she wouldn't last long if he continued this way.

"I love how responsive you are to me. You're so fucking hot. I just wanna bury myself in you and never leave." Danny moved both his hand to the top of her underwear. Mindy helped him by raising her butt off the bed to make it easier to pull it down. Danny relieved her of her now wet panties but held her legs up around his neck. Turning slightly to plant tiny bites and kisses along her ankle.

"Fuck, Danny...I need you...oooohhh." Mindy's mind was fogged. She couldn't think straight, the only thing she knew was that this man was going to drive her crazy.

He opened her willing legs wider and laid between her them. Mindy braced herself. She knew what was coming, he was going to give her exactly what she wanted.

As he nestled himself close to her wet heat, Danny blew gently on her. He loved the scent of her when she was aroused, it drove him crazy. He had never imagined he could ever want someone this much. He held her hips stationery and used his thumbs to spread her. She was exposed to him and hearing her moan so wanton and free, made him lose it. He lowered his head and suck her into his mouth. Hitting that very sensitive bundle of nerve. Her hands immediately went to his head, she gripped his hair trying to pull him even closer to her. He lapped at her and sucked her, gentle at times and then hard. The intermission between the different sensations did her over.

Mindy knew the moment it was happening. It was as if her body was no longer in her control, she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. She felt her legs shaking while she tried desperately to fill her lungs. Her breath hitched as the first waved hit her. She turned her head into the pillow to muffle her scream. "Fuck...Danny I'm coming. Don't stop...please..ahhhh!" Mindy came hard. Her release was drawn out because Danny didn't let up even after she came, she shook violently beneath him but he still lapped at her. "Danny...please..I can't take it anymore..." Mindy mewled under him.

After getting his satisfaction, Danny raised his head to look at her. He hair was splayed out around her face, her eyelids half closed and the most gorgeous grin on her face. He loved seeing her like this, most of all though he loved that he was the one who did this to her.

Danny moved up in her, she could see evidence of her arousal around his mouth. He leaned down to kiss her and she tasted her self along with him. She loved that he was not shy in their bed. Mindy reached down, pushing his boxer briefs off as moved his head to her ear and replace his tongue in her mouth with his thumb. Mindy sucked on his thumb, he loved it when she did that.

Danny help Mindy, making quick work of his underwear. He laid back on top of her, her legs warped around his hips. He used his hand to guide himself to her entrance but he didn't enter her, he stroked her centre, coating himself with her juices. Mindy moaned each time he rubbed against her hard clit. "Please Danny..." She begged, raising her hips to get that connection she craved.

He looked her in the eye. "Please what? Tell me what you want Min.." He said still teasing her.

"I need you. I need to feel you inside me...oh God..I need you so much." She reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him to her.

Danny didn't need further encouragement. With his hand still between them, he guided himself to her entrance and with one smooth thrust, he entered her. He heard he audible gasps and leaned down taking her mouth before he started moving slowly in and out of her. Mindy ate at his mouth while he built up a torturous pace. Danny knew he had to go slow or else he would not last very long. Thrusting her hips to meet him thrust for thrust, Mindy was soon on the edge once again.

"Faster Danny..I'm almost there...fuck me harder!"

He lost his mind. Danny raised back on his legs, both hands on her knees keeping her legs pressed against her stomach. He moved faster and harder into her. She closed her eyes, pushing her chest up off the bed. He knew she had reached her breaking point. He was holding on by a thread, making sure she found her release again before he did. Danny let go of her knee and moved his hand to massage her clit. He felt when she tightened around him. "Open your eyes. Look at me!"

Mindy locked eyes with him as the overwhelming feeling took her. It was so hard to keep staring at him in such a vulnerable moment but they never broke eye contact. He continued to moved inside her, bringing her over the precipice. Mindy couldn't help the scream that escaped her. This had to be on of the most explosive orgasms she had. She kept looking at him, noticing the tighter grip on her knee, his finger would definitely leave a mark, she didn't care.

She felt him harden inside her, he drew his bottom lip into his mouth and bit hard. "Min, fuck, Min! Aaahhhh!" He slammed into her one final time as his orgasm took hold of him. He remained still for a moment, just grunting through this ultimate pleasure. He came hard into her, Mindy felt as his warmth shot into her.

Danny all but collapsed on top of her when the final wave had left him. His head tucked in between her neck and shoulder and nipped her skin gently, eliciting a soft giggle from her.

"I guess I'll be wearing a scarf tomorrow again." She said as she turned to look at him.

He smiled at her knowing exactly why she said this. "Maybe everyone will think you're just really into scarves these days." He chuckled.

Mindy felt the vibration move through him and into her. "You're lucky I have so many." She yawned. "Danny you are going to wear me out too quickly and then you'll be tired of me." She said half serious.

"Are you crazy? I will never be tired of you. You're all I think about. It's like I'm addicted. You are my drug." He was serious. He had never in a million years thought it could be like this. He'd never felt passion like this before and was certain he would never give it up.

"Well, I'm glad. I would have to kill you otherwise because you've ruined me. I can't get enough of my bossy stud." She yawned again. Mindy genuinely loved how he was with her. Some days he was gentle and others, he was dominant. She didn't know who she would get when, but she always loved what she got.

"You are obviously sleepy, yawning in my face like that. Don't worry. I'll wake you up in the morning so you're not late."

With that, he pulled out of her and rolled over, pulling her into the crook of his arm.

"Thank you. Although I would never be late for an important procedure." She said sleepily. "I know. Goodnight babe." He turned his head and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you".

"Mmm. I love you too bae." Mindy drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Danny laid next to her awake for a few minutes. He was so happy he took a chance and went to the back of that airplane. It lead to the most beautiful thing in his life. He was the happiest man alive. He was sure of it. He fell asleep thinking of how grateful he was for his life and looking forward to a better future.


End file.
